


Under the gun

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: On the side of evil [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-The Reichenbach Fall, The Author Regrets Nothing, non-sense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sul tetto di uno strano edificio a Cardiff, Ophelia riflette sugli ultimi mesi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the gun

**Author's Note:**

> Sempre per la mia adorata Jade e per la challenge #nomicosecittà di maridichallenge.  
> E lo so che sto diventando ripetiva.
> 
> Città: Cardiff.

In fondo poteva dire di essersi abituata alla vita che faceva con Jim. Aveva scoperto di essere piuttosto brava a uccidere e a controllare i propri sentimenti, cosa che pochi riescono a fare a detta di Sebastian, che ogni volta che ne parlavano sembrava arrabbiato, senza motivo poi.  
Perchè, come diceva sempre Jim, finchè non passi dalla parte del male non puoi capire il bene, perchè in fondo il bene non esiste, è solo una semplice illusione e quella dei buoni è solo una maschera, un etichetta che la società tende ad attribbuire, di cui noi stessi abbiamo bisogno anche se non siamo disposti ad ammetterlo.  
Certamente, trovare il Napoleone del Crimine ferito in un vicolo le aveva radicalmente cambiato la vita, normale e piena di illusioni, senza quel fortuito incontro probabilmente sarebbe riuscita a formare una famiglia. Ma non aveva perso niente, non aveva abbandonato nessun fidanzato e ora si ritrovava con un lavoro che costringe a tenere il cervello allenato continuamente, con Seb che non faceva che ripeterle quelle stupide regole, che non le sarebbero servite. Lei non si sarebbe mai più innamorata, giusto?

Vorrebbe rifletterci ancora, seduta sul tetto un grosso edificio a Cardiff, da cui riesce a scorgere una strana cabina blu, a cui non fa caso più di tanto, ma un tizio le si avvicina e le consegna una foto di un uomo dai capelli biondi, che nota a pochi metri da lì.  
Punta il grilletto e spara, l’uomo cade a terra senza vita mentre inserisce il fucile nell custodia e scende le scale di sevizio.


End file.
